Must Be Paired
by samkou
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE! FF tentang arti dari 'pasangan' dan kata 'menunggu'./ ...Bisakah kau membedakan antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang?/ Baekyeol/
1. Chapter 1

**Must Be Paired**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Must Be Paired.

Author : Sam/SamKou

Genre : Yaoi, sweet, hurt.

Pairing : Baekyeol.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Length : Chaptered.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

**Teeet Teeeet Teeeeet!**

**.**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, menandakan semua siswa harus segera masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing. Menunggu dengan tenag guru mereka untuk memulai pelajaran.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan semua siswa kelas 2-C yang menunggu kedatangan gurunya untuk segera memulai pelajaran. Namun guru yang ditunggu belum datang juga sampai 30 menit berlalu.. seisi kelas sudah mulai ramai dan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang hendak meninggalkan kelas.

Namun sayang keinginan mareka pupus sudah, karena seorang guru sudah datang. Datangnya guru tersebut dibarengi oleh semua helaan nafas kecewa seisi kelas.

"Sudah.. sudah jangan kecewa seperti itu. Dan maaf saya sedikit terlambat, apa kalian menikmati sedikit waktu tadi?" kata Kim songsaenim.

"Lebih baik Kim-songsae tidak usah datang saja" kata seorang siswa dengan lirih.

"Meski aku tidak datang aku tetap akan memberikan tugas yang banyak utnuk kalian, terutama untukmu Sehun-ssi" kata Kim songsaenim yang ternyata mendengar keluhan salah satu siswanya tersebut, Oh Sehun.

"Ahahahaha, aku daritadi menunggu Kim-songsae kenapa songsaenim tidak datang-datang. Ayo kalau begitu dimulai pelajarannya songsaenim" kata Sehun dengan salah tingkah. Karena tentu saja dia tidak mau mengerjakan tugas Kim songsaenim yang terkenal dengan pemberian tugas yang segunung. Lebih baik dia mengikuti pelajarannya dengan tenang dan damai.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan tadi. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan membawakan teman baru untuk kalian semua"

"Kemari masuklah" kata Kim-songsae dan melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang diluar kelas, mempersilakan seseorang masuk kekelas.

Dan kemudian masuklah seorang siswa yang manis kedalam kelas mereka. Tingginya rata-rata tapi karena tubuhnya yang sedikit kecil, kulit yang putih dan wajah yang manis. Dia terkesan mungil.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kim-songsae.

"Annyeong haseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian semua, mohon bantuannya" kata siswa tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

Matanya berbinar-binar senang karena akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Matanya menyapu seluruh isi kelas memperhatikan satu-persatu teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun senang melihat ekspresi senang dari teman sekelasnya saat ia memperkenalkan diri. Tapi matanya berhenti pada sesosok siswa yang terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadirannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi kami harap kamu bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri. Kalau begitu tempat dudukmu disebelah sana, bersama-"

"Yeollie!" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Kim songsaenim.

Dan karena perkataannya, semua mata akhirnya terarah kepada seseorang yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun tadi. Park Chanyeol. Siswa yang tadi sempat dilihat Baekhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi kurang senangnya.

"Oh Yeollie? Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kim songsaenim kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan lucunya. Kim songsaenim hanya tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya anak baru ini.

"Tapi dia sudah mempunyai teman duduk. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk didepannya saja? Bersama Xiao Luhan?" tawar Kim songsaenim terhadap Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, tapi akhirnya mengangguk dengan antusias karena masih bisa duduk disekitar tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah silakan duduk. Luhan sekarang dia menjadi teman sebangkumu"

"Ne songsaenim"

Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya segera menghampiri tempat duduk dan teman barunya. Mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri sejenak. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun segera memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Yeollieee~" panggil Baekhyun senang kepada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck, sudah lihat depan sana" kata Chanyeol sedikit ketus.

"Ne~" tapi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar masih setia terpatri diwajahnya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, sebagian besar siswa dan siswi keluar menuju ruang kelas mereka untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiran mereka dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda.

Dan sama halnya dengan Baekhyun tentunya, ia sudah mempunyai tujuan di jam istirahat di hari pertamanya. Mengikuti Chanyeol!

"Yeollie mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol sudah berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Kekantin" jawabnya singkat.

"Baekkie ikut, tapi tunggu Baekkie merapikan buku-buku dulu ya" kata Baekhyun, namun seperti tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melesat pergi keluar kelas menuju kantin dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Loh Yeollie mana?" Baekhyun telah merapikan peralatan belajarnya tadi, tapi sekarang bingung setelah menyadari Chanyeol sudah tak ada disekitarnya.

"Hemm Yeollie meninggalkan Baekkie lagi..." kata Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

.

**PUK**

**.**

Sebuah tangan menepeuk bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan masih ada disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun mau kekantin?" Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa karena ditinggal oleh Chanyeol kekantin. Luhan melihat semuanay tadi.

"Ne"

"Bersamaku mau?" ajak Luhan dan dengan segera wajah Baekhyun kembali ceria.

"Benarkah? Ayo!" Baekhyun bersemangat dan segera berdiri menggandenga tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah teman barunya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali Baekhyun"

"Hehehe"

.

.

**Sesampainya dikantin...**

**.**

"Yeollie~" panggil Baekhyun yang sudah berada dikantin dan sekarang sedang berada didepan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hah kau lagi~" lirih Chanyeol, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar sambutan tak hangat dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya, tentu saja bersama dengan Luhan.

"Yeollie kenapa meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya meski sebenarnya dirinya kecewa.

"Kau terlalu lama"

"Begitu ya. Mian hehe" dan akhirnya malah Baekhyun yang meminta maaf.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Sehun sangat penasaran begitu juga dengan Luhan sebenarnya. Mereka berdua sepertinya lebih dari saling kenal. Mengingat Baekhyun sudah memanggil Chanyeol dihari pertamnya. Apalagi sepertinya itu panggilan untuk orang yang sudah lama saling kenal.

"Ne. Eum namamu Sehun kan? Salam kenal~"

"Ah ne Baekhyun-ah salam kenal"

"Jadi apa kalian itu bersaudara atau apa?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Aku teman Yeollie dari kecil"

"Ooh" jawab Sehun dan Luhan serentak.

"Hei kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" kata Sehun sambil menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus diceritakan? Semua orang pasti punya teman semasa kecil kan?" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Huh dasar ketus sekali" Sehun kesal pada Chnayeol yang sudah dari pagi kehilangan moodnya.

"Yeollie nanti pulang bersama ya?" ajak Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada pertandingan basket"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan melihat dan menyemangatiku" mendengar bahwa Chanyeol akan ada pertandingan, membuat Baekhyun terlihat semangat sekali.

"Tidak boleh"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau anak baru, siapa yang akan menemanimu. Nanti itu sangat ramai"

"Eum, Luhan mau menemaniku kan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang ada disampingnya, berharap Luhan mau menemaninya.

"Baiklah" Luhan tersenyum setuju dengan ajakan Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun membalasnya.

"Tidak bisa" dan kali ini Chanyeol menginterupsi, masih keukeuh tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk datang.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah ada Luhan yang menemani" Baekhyun sedikit protes.

"Aku bilang pertandingannya sampai sore. Bagimana kalau ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu karena anaknya tidak pulang awal dihari pertamanya sekolah?"

"Apa Yeollie mengkhawatirkan Baekkie?" pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku mengkhawatirkan ibumu nanti yang mencari-cari anaknya yang tidak kunjung pulang" Chanyeol mengeluarkan alasannya, meski sebenarnya Chanyeol memeang sedikit khawatir.

"Hehehe, tapi apa Yeollie tidak akan mengantarku setelah selesai pertandingan?"

"Tidak, setelah pertandingan kami se-tim akan berkumpul untuk me-review ulang pertandingan"

"Kalau begitu Baekkie akan menunggu Yeollie sampai selesai"

"Tidak bisa, aku masih ada keperluan"

"Baiklah aku pulang sendiri, tapi biarkan aku melihat pertandinganmu. Nanti juga Baekkie akan minta izin pada eomma, jadi jangan khawatir" Baekhyun benar-benar bersikeras agar diperbolehkan melihat pertandingan, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Bodoh! Terserah kau saja!" Chanyeol yang menatap langsung kearah mata Baekhyun, akhirnya menyerah dan memperbolehkan Baekhyun. Saat menatap mata Baekhyun, seperti ada sengatan listrik menjalar ditubuhnya. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol membuang mukanya.

"Gomawo Yeollie"

"Dasar merepotkan"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tersenyum lebar mendapatkan respon seperti itu. karena rasa senangnya lebih besar dari pada rasa kecewanya. Asal bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun akan terus menyunggingkan senyumannya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Pertandingan Basket...**

**.**

**.**

"Woahhhh! Chanyeol hebat sekali! Luhan lihat lihat Chanyeol memasukkan bola lagi" Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan kekagumannya melihat permainan Chanyeol, sedari tadi meneriakkan nama Chanyeol sepanjang permainan berlangsung. Tak jarang melompat-lompat dan menarik-narik tangan Luhan keatas saat Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola.

"Iya benar, Chanyeol memang hebat! Dia kan kapten tim basket sekolah kita"

"Benarkah? Woah!"

"Ahhh! Chanyeol memasukkan bola lagiii!"

**Priiit!**

Akhirnya pertandingan putaran pertama selesai dengan SM High School memimpin score, tapi selisih angka sangat tipis, jadi tim yang dipimpin Chanyeol harus lebih banyak mencetak score agar memenangkan pertandingan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi terus saja menyemangati dan memuji Chanyeol tanpa henti-hentinya. Meski Chanyeol tak sekalipun melihat kearahnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah sangat puas hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Namun Baekhyun mendapati sesuatu saat waktu istirahat perandingan berlangsung, Baekhyun melihat kearah bangku tempat pemain beristirahat. Baekhyun melihat seorang siswi memberikan handuk dan botol air mineral kepada masing-masing pemain, mungkin itu simanager club. Tapi yang aneh, siswi itu hanya memberikan perlakuan lebih terhadap Chanyeol, siswi itu mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol yang berkeringat dengan handuk ditambah lagi mengelapkan wajah Chanyeol yang juga basah dengan keringat. Mereka juga terlihat tertawa bersama dan kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan siswi tersebut untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka melihat itu semua.

"Dia manager club basket. Namanya Choi Sooyoung" kata Luhan tiba-tiba menjelaskan.

"Oh.."

"Eum.. Luhan... apa mereka berdua pacaran?" akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya juga, karena dirinya sangat penasaran.

"Eum setahuku mereka berdua memang dekat, tapi sepertinya mereka belum pacaran"

"Ah begitu ya... belum..." gumam Baekhyun, ada sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah menyukai Sooyoung dari mulai kelas satu, tapi saat itu Sooyoung masih mempunyai pacar. Lalu beberapa minggu yang lalu dari yang aku dengar dia sudah putus dengan pacarnya..."

"...Ditambah lagi sepertinya Sooyoung juga menyukai Chanyeol. Mungkin saja mereka berdua akan meresmikan hubungan mereka, hanya menunggu beberapa waktu" kekhawatiran Baekhyun akhirnya terjawab juga berkat penjelasan Luhan. Raut muka Baekhyun berangsur-angsur berubah suram setiap mendengarkan kata dari Luhan.

'_Jadi ini kenapa Chanyeol selalu ketus padaku? Bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintai dan dengan seenaknya aku... aku menerima tawaran itu...'_

"Baekhyun-ah pertandingannya sudah dimulai kembali" seru Luhan kepada Baekhyun, karena aula sudah dipenuhi dengan sorakan penonton.

"A-ah benar... ayo kita semangati mereka kembali"

Baekhyun segera membuang perasaan sedihnya dan digantikan dengan keceriaan kembali. Singkirkan rasa sedih itu dahulu, karena saat ini yang diperlukan adalah menyemangati Chanyeol agar tim-nya mendapatkan kemenangan.

.

.

Dan benar saja tim basket SM High School berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut, semua orang bersorak-sorai tidak terkecuali Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersama Luhan dengan senang melompat-lompat atas kemenangan sekolahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk turun kelapangan. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja.

"Luhan kita mau kemana?"

"Menghampiri mereka, ya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat, mumpung sepi. Apa kau tidak mau memberikan ucapan selamat pada sahabatmu? Apalagi Chanyeol kan sahabat kecilmu. Ayo cepat"

"Tapi Chanyeol nanti akan memarahiku kalau tidak cepat pulang"

"Tenang saja biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang nanti" akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti saja ajakan Luhan dengan pasarah.

Tapi pikiran Baekhyun sedikit terganjal akan sesuatu, Baekhyun masih memikirkan suatu fakta tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol.

'_Sahabat... benar hanya sahabat semasa kecil...'_

"Ah Luhannie chagi! Baekhyun! Kemari!" teriak Sehun yang melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun menuju kearah mereka.

"Chagi?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Hehehe aku belum bilang ya, Sehun itu kekasihku" jelas Luhan malu-malu.

"Ahhh benarkah? Sudah kuduga, kalian sangat cocok" Baekhyun memberikan Luhan jempolnya, tanda bahwa mereka sangat cocok.

"Gomawo. Ayo" Luhan kembali mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan.

.

"Hunnie selamat atas kemenangan tim kalian"

"Gomawo Hannie Baby kekeke" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat, wajah Luhan nampak merona dan itu malah membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hunnie... lepaskan, aku juga mau memberikan selamat kepada yang lain" akhirnya dengan susah payah Luhan berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Kau juga Chanyeol selamat, permainanmu sangat hebat, sang kapten memang hebat!" kata Luhan memberikan pujiannya kepada Chanyeol, dan karena sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedari tadi diam saja. Luhanpun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun agar memberikan ucapan juga.

"Eum... Yeollie selamat atas kemenangan tim-mu" Baekhyun memberikan ucapannya dengan senyuman lebar nan manis khas miliknya.

"Huum" namun Chanyeol hanya membalasnya singkat, tanpa berterima kasih.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ibumu pasti mencarimu"

"Aku yang mengajaknya kemari, nanti aku yang akan mengantarkannya tidak usah khawatir. Lagipula Baekhyun bukan anak kecil..." kali ini Luhan yang menjawab, karena memang dia yang memaksa Baekhyun utnuk kesini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak khawatir. Lagipula dia memang masih anak kecil..."

"Iya iya kau ini kenapa sih galak sekali... Aku akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang" Luhan hendak menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pulang. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bergerak dan menatap sesuatu. Luhanpun mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun.

"Ah Chanyeol, ini minumanmu maaf sedikit lama" seorang yeoja muncul kearah didepan mereka, dan yeoja itulah yang sedari tadi ditatap oleh Baekhyun, Choi Sooyoung.

"Ne gomawo" Chanyeol merespon semua yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Sooyoung padanya dengan lembut, berbeda dengan responnya terhadap Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun melihat kembali kedekatan Chanyeol dan Sooyoung. Dan memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sooyoung memang sangat cantik, dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya. Dan karena merasa diperhatikan Sooyoungpun menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Eum kau..."

"Ah Byun Baekhyun imnida" refleks Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya, karena tahu dirinya sudah tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan orang.

"Ah ne, Choi Sooyoung imnida, aku manager club basket ini, salam kenal"

"Salam kenal"

Baekhyun makin terpana dengan Sooyoung, sudah cantik sopan pula. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak terpana dengan wanita seperti itu.

"Eummm Chanyeol" Sooyoung nampak berpikir sebentar seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ne?"

"Apa dia Baekhyun yang kau bilang tunanganmu itu?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol, dan sontak itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkaget.

"TUNANGAN?" kata Sehun dan Luhan serempak.

"Benarkah itu?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya kepada Baekhyun, dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ya Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Sehun bertanya kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ahhhh iya aku baru ingat, lihat mereka memakai couple ring. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya" kata Sehun lagi sambil menunjuk jari manis keduanya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah berlebihan, ini bukan hal besar yang harus diberitahukan kepada semua orang" sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan malas. Tapi tidak jika yang bertanya Sooyoung.

'_Tapi kau memberitahukan padanya Yeollie, berarti dia orang yang spesial untukmu'_

"Ah Baekhyun-ah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang aku akan mengantarkanmu" ajak Luhan kembali.

"Ne, gomawo Luhan"

"Eum Yeollie, Sooyoung, Sehun annyeong!"

.

.

Luhan akhirnya berjalan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, sekalian untuk tahu dimana teman barunya itu tinggal. Dan ternyata rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdekatan. Sepanjang perjalanana, mereka hanya diam. Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah tadi saat menceritakan Sooyoung kepada Baekhyun.

"Eummm Baekhyun-ah mian soal yang tadi"

"Ada apa, kenapa Luhan minta maaf padaku?"

"I-itu saat aku bercerita tentang Sooyoung. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tunangan Chanyeol, dan dengan seenaknya aku menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka" sesal Luhan.

"Ah ani, bukan masalah. Itu salah ku karena tidak bilang dari awal. Lagipula pertunangan kami belum benar-benar resmi hanya baru dibicarakan. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, sepertinya mereka berdua saling menyukai. Aku malah merasa tidak enak pada mereka berdua"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, siapa yang tidak menyukai namja seperti Chanyeol, dia tampan, pintar dan kapten tim basket. Semua orang pasti menyukainya"

"Eum maksudku apa kau tidak mencintainya, karena kalian melakukan pertunangan paling tidak kalian punya perasaan itu kan?"

"Ahhh itu, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Kami memang sudah akrab sejak kecil sebelum keluargaku pindah. Dulu kami memang saling suka, mungkin malah bisa dibilang cinta pertama kami. Ah tapi yang seperti itu namanya cinta monyet kan?" jelas Baekhyun dengan menerewang masa kecilnya dengan Chanyeol yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Dan sekarang?" entah kenapa Luhan menjadi semakin penasaran untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Sekarang aku masih menjaga perasaan itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengannya"

"Apa Chanyeol tidak menyukaimu?"

"Dia menyukaiku tapi hanya sebatas teman aku rasa"

"Jadi dia tidak suka dengan pertunangan kalian? Dia terlihat sangat ketus padamu. Dari yang aku tahu Chanyeol tidak akan seketus itu terhadap seseorang tanpa alasan"

"Ah mian bukan maksudku mengatakan itu. Mian Baekhyun-ah" Luhan merutuki dirinya dalam hati, dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa mengatakan hal-hal sensitif pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Huum, bahkan Yeollie membencinya. Aku rasa itu karena aku terlalu senang dengan pertunangan ini, padahal ini baru direncanakan. Dan membuatnya terpaksa memakai couple ring itu. Ditambah lagi Yeollie sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Jadi aku bisa mengerti kalau dia ketus padaku"

"Ah mianhae Baekhyun-ah" mendengar cerita Baekhyun, malah membuat Luhan semakin menyesal.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Ah sebentar lagi juga sudah sampai rumahku, kita berpisah disini ya. Gomawo Luhan karena sudah mengantarku"

"Ah baiklah. Ne gwaenchana"

Akhirnya Luhan dan Baekhyun berpisah untuk menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Baekhyunpun berjalan menuju rumahnya dan segera setelah sampai ia menuju kekamarnya.

Baekhyun segera mengistirahatkan dirinya dikasur empuknya, merebahkan tubunya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangangkat tangan kirinya, menatap punggung tangannya dan kemudian tatapannya mengarah dijari manisnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat jari yang telah terlingkari sebuah cincin indah itu. Sekilas terulas senyum lembut dari wajah manisnya, namun senyumannya segera hilang saat mengingat kejadian hari ini.

'_Hah kau lagi~'_

'_Dasar merepotkan'_

'_Sudah kubilang aku tidak khawatir. Lagipula dia memang masih anak kecil...'_

Kata-kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan tadi kepadanya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, namun yang terlihat kali ini adalah senyuman pahit. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun marah atau benci jika Chanyeol ketus padanya. Karena Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol yang sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol yang lembut, Chanyeol yang penyayang, Chanyeol yang akan tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Dan Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun. Itulah Chnayeol yang Baekhyun kenal... saat dulu... Chanyeol semasa kecil.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini Baekhyun minta izin kedua orang tuanya untuk keluar sebentar, Baekhyun berniat untuk jalan-jalan hanya sekedar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Baekhyun ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari jembatan kecil yang berada ditaman kota. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya dulu semasa kecil tentunya dengan Chanyeol. Ditempat itulah mereka berdua selalu bermain, dan sesekali menunggu terbenamnya matahari. Dan ada satu kenangan yang tak pernah Baekhyun lupakan disana.

.

**-Flash Back-**

"Baekkie~" seorang anak kecil sedang berlari dari arah kejauhan denagn senyuman lebaranya, menghampiri temannya yang sedang duduk dijembatan kecil disebuah taman kota, menggantungkan kakinya, menggerak-gerakkannya.

"Ah~ Yeollie cepat kesini, lihat matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam" anak yang dipanggil Baekkie atau tepatnya Baekhyun kecil, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberi tanda agar Chanyeol kecil cepat menghampirinya.

"Yeollie dari mana saja, lcepat duduk sini"

"Hehehehe, maaf Yeollie tadi ada urusan"

"Ah kalau begitu sini duduk dekat Baekkie" Baekhyun kecil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol duduk disampingya, dan Chanyeol segera duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Ah lihat Yeollie mataharinya terbenam" Baekhyun kecil menunjuk matahari yang sedang terbenam dengan indahnya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Namun mata Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu yang lebih indah dari matahari terbenam didepannya. Yaitu wajah Baekhyun, wajah cantik Baekhyun yang kini tengah tersinari cahaya dari matahari terbenam. Wajah Baekhyun nampak lebih bersinar, lebih cantik dan membuat Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

**CUP**

Dan karena terpesona dengan kecantikan Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol kecilpun mencium pipi Baekhyun sedikit lama, Baekhyun yang sadar akan hal itu, membelalakkan matanya, dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~" wajah Baekhyun merona, semburat merah mucul dikedua pipinya, yang menambah kesan indah diwajah cantiknya, dan jangan lupakan sinar matahari terbenam masih menerpa wajahnya.

**GREP**

Kali ini Chanyeol mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Menatap lekat kedalam mata indah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi sangat gugup melihat perubahan ekspresi temannya itu.

"Yeo-Yeollie~" panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Baekkie~" Chanyeol kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu disaku jaketnya, Baekhyun penasaran dengan benda apa yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekkie... eum maukah Baekkie menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam sesuatu akhirnya, menunujukkan sebuah cincin kepada Baekhyun.

Sebuah cincin... sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari rumput yang dirangkai menjadi berbentuk lingkaran kecil. Cincin rumput yang menunggu terpasang dijari manisnya. Sebuah cincin yang menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dirinya dan cincin rumput itu secara bergantian. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih shock dan masih mencerna perkataan sahabat didepannya itu.

"Baekkie~ apa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang sudah sadar bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sedang melamarnya, segra menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Bae-Baekkie mau~" Baekhyun sangat malau da menundukkan kepalanya. Namun Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya, saat dirasa sebuah benda sedang dipasangkan dijari manisnya. Baekhyun kemudian sadar, bahwa sebuah cincin rumput saat ini sedang melingkar indah dijari manisnya.

"Baekkie sekarang giliranmu" kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin lagi, menyuruh Baekhyun agar memasangkannya dijari manis Chanyeol.

"Ne~" dengan senang hati dan senyuman lebarnya Baekhyun segera memasangkannya dijari Chanyeol, dan dengan itu resmilah hubungan diantara mereka.

Sebuah hubungan yang terikat karena oleh sebuah cincin, meski hanya sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari rumput, namun kekuatannya mampu mengalahkan cincin yang tebuat dari emas berlian sekalipun. Sepasang cincin yang mengikat rasa yang ada dihati mereka, sebuah rasa yang disebut cinta...

**-Flash Back End-**

**.**

**.**

"Cinta monyet ya..."

"Apa kau berpikir begitu Yeollie?"

Kembali sebuah senyuman pahit terukir diwajah cantik Baekhyun saat mengingat masanya yang sekarang. Masa yang berbanding terbalik dengan masa lalunya.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju jembatan kecil tersebut, ingin dia bernostalgia kembali, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan bila Chanyeol bisa ikut bersamanya saat ini, meski hanya sebagai teman tidak apa-apa.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya telah berada disana terlebih dahulu. Benar dia adalah Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum mulai terkembang diwajah Baekhyun, karena mampu melihat wajah Chanyeol, apalagi disaat matahari terbenam saat ini.

Tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk diam ditempatnya saat ini dan melihat Chanyeol dari kejuhan saja, itu lebih baik. Lalu mata Baekhyun seakan melebar saat melihat gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Pasalnya Chanyeol...

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri ditengah jembatan kecil yang berada ditaman kota, dia hanya diam disana seperti menunggu sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeolpun menyungginggkan senyuman, saat dirasa apa yang telah ditunggunya datang.

Matahari terbenam...

Chanyeol menuggu matahari untuk menenggelamkan dirinya. Chanyeol suka sensasi saat sinar matahari terbenam tersebut menerpa wajahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju ketangan yang sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya mengarah kejarinya. Ia lepaskan cincinnya yang tengah melingkar manis ditangannya itu pelan-pelan. Setelah lepas, cincin itu ia angkat tepat didepan wajahnya.

Chanyeol mentap matahari tenggelam tersebut lewat celah lubang cincinnya, ia tutup sebelah matanya, agar pandangannya terfokus dengan jelas saat melihat matahari lewat lubang cincinnya itu. Cukup lama ia pada posisi itu sampai akhirnya sang matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Dan cahaya taman kotapun tergantikan oleh cahaya lampu. Kemudian Chanyeolpun menutup matanya masih dengan posisi tangannya terangkat memegang cincin tersebut.

Dan apa yang membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya adalah tangan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian meregangkan pegangannya pada cincin tersebut, dan alhasil cincin tersebutpun jatuh kedalam sungai dibawah jembatan tersebut.

**CLUBB**

Cincin tersebut benar-benar jatuh dan tenggelam kedasar sungai. Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempat tersebut dan masih menutup kedua matanya. Dan saat mata tersebut terbuka, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan jembatan tanpa melihat kearah dasar sungai tempat dimana cincin tersebut tenggelam. Dan tanpa mengetahui saat cincin tersebut jatuh, jatuh pula setetes air mata dari seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

Setetes air mata dari mata indah Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh juga, Baekhyun segera menghapusnya, namun semakin air mata tersebut diseka, maka tetesan-tetesan lain akan terus datang tanpa henti.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol dari jembatan tersebut, Baekhyun segera menghampiri jembatan tersebut. Menatap nanar kedalam sungai. Meski tak akan terlihat dasar sungai tersebut, namun mata Baekhyun terus saja menerawang kearah sana, mencari-cari dimana letak cincin tersebut meski sepertinya percuma.

Namun seketika itu Baekhyun tersenyum, masih dengan adanya jejak air mata dikedua pipi halus Baekhyun. Dengan memantapkan hati, Baekhyunpun memandang cincin yang sama yang tengah melingkar dijarinya. Dengan menirukan gerakan Chanyeol yang sempat dilihatnya tadi, akhirnya diambilnya cincin tersebut dari jarinya.

Namun saat ini bukan sang matahari yang dilihat Baekhyun dari celah lubang cincinnya. Matahari tersebut telah tenggelam dan digantikan dengan sang rembulan. Meski begitu, cahaya sang rembulan tak kalah indah dengan cahaya matahari saat tenggelam. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya. Dan...

**CLUBB**

Cincin tersebut pun telah jatuh kedalam dasar sungai, dan sama... jatuhnya cincin tersebut tetap diiringi dengan tetesan air mata... dan masih sama, air mata tersebut masih berasal dari mata Baekhyun...

"Couple ring tak seharusnya terpisahkan..."

"Couple ring harus terus berpasangan..."

"Benar mereka harus terus berpasangan... Meski tak harus melingkar dijari sepasang kekasih..."

**-Author Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Ini FF juga udah perbah Sam publish di fp fb. Tapi kalo ada yg mw review lagi silakan dan terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Must Be Paired**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Must Be Paired.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, angst, little bit sweet, etc.

Pairing : Baekyeol.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Length : Chaptered.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

**.**

"Kami akan membatalkannya"

"Eh?"

"Secepat itu? Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengetahui kalian bertunanangan, tapi sekarang, kau bilang akan membatalkannya, wae?" Luhan nampak terkejut atas pernyataan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Ne"

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang kau mencintainya Baekkie? Ya meski aku tahu Chanyeol menyukai orang lain, tapi pasti Chanyeol juga menyukaimu. Dia mungkin hanya bingung memilih diantara kalian, jadi jangan menyerah ne" Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, meski belum genap sebulan mereka berteman, tapi Luhan sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Ani Luhan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bingung dengan perasaannya. Chanyeol yang aku kenal dulu, adalah Chanyeol yang teguh pada pendiriannya. Saat dia menyukai seseorang dia akan benar-benar menyukainya. Dan yang sekarang disukainya adalah Sooyoung..."

"Tapi hubungan cinta kalian bukankah lebih lama dari hubungannya dengan Sooyoung?"

"Bukan hubungan yang lama, tapi hanya hubungan dimasa kecil" sedikit ekspresi kesedihan muncul diwajah Baekhyun. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti Baekhyun-ah"

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan lagi, Luhan sepertinya sangat penasaran dan tertarik dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya ini.

"Belum, mungkin nanti"

"Bukan, bukan masalah pembatalan pertunangangan kalian. Tapi tentang bahwa kau mencintainya, apa kau sudah mengatakannya? Ck, tapi meski kau tidak mengatakannyapun, harusnya dia tahu"

"Ah itu, aku … aku tidak yakin..." terlihat jelas ketidak-yakinan dinada bicara Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap langit yang sangat cerah berbeda dengan perasaannya yang saat ini sedang mendung.

Cahaya matahari sangat terang dan memberikan kehangatan bagi semua orang yang berada dibawah terpaannya. Namun saat mata Baekhyun menatap tepat pada sang matahari, cahayanya sangat menyilaukan, membuat Baekhyun harus sedikit menutup matanya.

'_Jika seandaiya saat ini matahari sedang terbenam, maka tak akan menyilaukan seperti ini. Dan pastinya akan sangat indah__...__'_

"Matahari terbenam..." gumamnya lirih, Baekhyun kembali teringat peristiwa beberapa hari lalu, dimana disaat sang matahri tenggelam, tenggelam pula sepasang cincin kedasar sungai, dan tenggelam pula keberadaannya dihati Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" tanya Luhan membuat Baekhyun sadar akan lamunannya.

"Ah ani hehe"

"Katakan saja"

"Eh katakan apa?"

"Kau melamun ya~ pasti melamunkan Chanyeol" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena tebakan Luhan memang benar.

"Katakan saja perasaanmu, biarkan dia mengetahuinya. Selama kau berada disini dia selalu ketus padamu, mungkin jika dia tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, maka dia akan melunak" saran Luhan, karena diapun sedikit kesal kenapa Chanyeol ketus seperti itu pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa meski nantinya kalian eum... benar-benar membatalkan pertunangan... Paling tidak biarkan dia mengetahui perasaanmu"

"Jika kalian ingin mengakhirinya, akhiri saja tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan biarkan rasa itu terlalu lama terpendam disini, karena rasanya akan sakit" kali ini Luhan sebisa mungkin terdengar lembut, ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya ini tambah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apakah? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol makin ketus padaku? Atau malah membenciku?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir, Luhan yang tahu kemudian mengusap surai hitam milik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan membencimu, jika mengingat kalian dimasa lalu. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia hanya kesal eum mungkin karena pertunangan itu, tapi bukankah kalian akan membatalkannya? Jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk kesal terhadapmu…"

"…Katakanlah perasaanmu selama ini, bukan untuk membuatnya kembali padamu atau untuk memintanya membalas cintamu. Katakan perasaanmu agar dia tahu dan agar semuanya jelas, dan lakukanlah demi rasa cinta itu sendiri. Dan pasti kau akan merasa lega, dan tidak akan ada beban lagi" Luhan mencoba mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun, Luhan sepertinya berharap supaya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa bersama.

"Ne" mendengar nasehat dari Luhan membuat Baekhyun senang. Benar tak usah khawatir bagaimana hasilnya nanti, selama Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan jujur.

"Gomawo Luhannie~" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan tanda terima kasihnya.

Baekhyun senang mempunyai sahabat seperti Luhan, dan akan lebih indah jika Chanyeolpun bisa seperti Luhan… menjadi sahabatnya. Kedengarannya tidak buruk.

"Kau memang anak manis Baekhyun-ah. Hah~ setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang lebih hebat dari Chanyeol. Kau tahu, kau itu cukup populer, jadi jangan sedih ne" Luhan mencoba menghibur Baekhyun

.

.

**Di sisi lain...**

"Hei apa kalian benar-benar akan membatalkannya?" kali ini Sehun yang penasaran, akhirnya bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Membatalkan apa? Maksudmu pertandingan selanjutnya?"

"Pabbo! Itu pertunanganmu dengan Baekhyun" Sehun heran bisa-bisanya Chanyeol masih memikirkan pertandingan yang masih lama dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bilang begitu?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya, ada sedikit rasa heran dibenaknya.

"Luhan yang bilang, tapi dia menyuruhku membicarakannya padamu"

"Oh"

"Ck kau ini santai sekali. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Karena dari yang aku tahu Baekhyun menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa dibatalkan? Ah~ apa karena kau menyukai Sooyoung?"

"Ah~ harusnya aku menyadarinya sejak kemarin saat aku melihat kalian sudah tak memakai cincin itu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu kalian rujuk kembali. Apa kalian sudah membuang cincinnya? Ayo dipakai lagi saja~" sama seperti Luhan, Sehun juga senang sebenarnya dengan pertunangan sahabatnya ini.

"Dia tidak memakainya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang pembatalan pertunangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak memakainya, kalian kan batal tunangan. Eh kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Apa jangan-jangan kau malah tidak tahu tentang ini semua?" tanya Sehun bingung, dan Chanyeol tak menggubris ocehan Sehun lagi, dia terbawa oleh pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

'_Jadi Baekhyun membatalkannya? Jadi Baekhyun tak memakainya juga? Apa dia berpikiran yang sama denganku? Atau __malah __dia tak menginginkannya?'_

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Sepulang sekolah….**

**.**

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berdua berada diatap gedung sekolah. Namun karena tadi Chanyeol ada latihan basket, jadi sekarang ini hari sudah mulai agak gelap. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol.

"Ah kau sudah datang Yeollie" Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi memandang indahnya sang matahari yang sebentar lagi hendak tenggelam.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol segera mengahampiri Baekhyun, namun matanyapun terpaku karena keindahan cahaya jingga yang terpancar.

Cahaya tersebut menyinari wajahnya dan tentu saja wajah Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Ekor mata Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun. Melihat betapa indahnya cahaya tersebut saat menerpa wajah Baekhyun. Dan sedikit senyuman terulas dibibir Chanyeol, sangat tipis mungkin hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang menyadarinya.

'_Ternyata masih sama… masih terlihat cantik'_

"Eumm tentang itu… maaf kau malah harus tahu dari Sehun, harusnya aku yang memberitahumu sendiri"

"Hmm"

"Eum apa kau membawanya?" Tanya Baekhyun, perihal sesuatu yang dimintanya agar Chanyeol membawanya.

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih, membukanya, dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. Didalam kotak tersebut terpampamg sebuah cincin. Cincin rumput yang sudah mengering karena usia, beruntung cincin tersebut belum hancur.

"Ah ternyata kau masih menyimpannya..." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat senang mendapati bahwa ternyata Chanyeol masih mneyimpannya.

"Boleh aku memegangganya?" pinta Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan hati-hati cincin rumput tersebut.

"Aku juga masih menyimpannya, lihat" Baekhyunpun mengambil kotak kecil berwarna coklat, yang tentu saja isinya sama dengan apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

Itu adalah cincin rumput, sepasang cincin rumput dari mereka berdua. Cincin rumput tanda bukti cinta mereka semasa kecil, cincin rumput yang meninggalkan kenangan indah diantara mereka. Dan beruntung saat inipun matahari hendak tenggelam. Settingan yang pas untuk kembali mengingat masa itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Apa arti cincin rumput ini bagimu?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memandangi sepasang couple ring ditangannya.

"Entahlah, kenangan masa kecil mungkin" jawab Chanyeol masih menatap kearah langit sore yang berhias cahaya jingga.

"Begitukah? Tapi untukku ini sangat berharga" kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian matanya beralih kearah matahari dengan sinar jingga dihadapannya.

"Satu hal lagi, aku sangat penasaran tentang yang satu ini. Apa Yeollie masih ingat janji kita sewaktu kecil?" Baekhyun mulai mengingat-ingat peristiwa paling bersejarah dikehidupan cintanya. Mungkin sedikit munafik mengingat itu hanya kisah dimasa kecil, namun itu benar-benar kenangan yang berharga.

"Dulu Yeollie berjanji kalau kita akan selalu saling mencintai. Kita akan selalu bersama, dan bahkan saat itu Yeollie melamarku meski hanya dengan cincin yang dibuat dengan rumput ini. Tapi aku sangat bahagia waktu itu, kadang aku tertawa sendiri jika mengingatnya. Yeollie juga pernah bilang-"

"Aku ingat" potong Chanyeol.

"A-ah Benarkah?" Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Aku ingat, aku ingat kebodohanku semasa kecil. Lagipula hampir semua anak-anak melakukan itu, itu hal yang biasa. Hanya cinta monyet, dan saat sudah dewasa kau akan melupakannya. Semua orang melupakannya. Jangan menanggapinya terlalu serius. Karena saat ini kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita harus menganggapnya sebagai kenangan dimasa kecil, tidak lebih" begitulah menurut Chanyeol, kenangan dimasa kecilnya dengan Baekhyun, hanyalah sebuah kenangan bodoh yang lebih baik dilupakan, tapi benarkah Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu?

"Ahahaha benar, tapi saat itu aku menanggapi dengan serius lho. Itu karena kau yang mengatakannya Yeollie, karena perasaanku berkata jika semua itu sungguh-sungguh. Dan kau tahu Yeollie? Anehnya aku masih menganggapnya serius... sampai sekarang"

"Saat kepindahanku, aku selalu menunggumu, menunggu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Menunggu saat cincin rumput itu berubah menjadi cincin sungguhan yang sangat indah. Menunggu saat cincin itu benar-benar melingkar dijariku. Dan menunggu saat aku bisa mengatakannya... mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Yeollie. Masih mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang..."

Baekhyun melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Luhan, agar mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Bukan meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali atau meminta Chanyeol untuk membalas cintanya. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengatakannya agar dirinyapun merasa lega.

"Yah meski aku tahu bagimu itu hanya cinta monyet. Aku tahu, itu hanya masa lalu bagimu. Tapi tidak bagiku, aku menganggap itu adalah cinta yang murni. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya berlaku bagiku. Tapi selama kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu aku akan sangat senang"

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Ekspresi wajahnyapun datar.

"Dan akupun berniat untuk meminta maaf..."

"Maksudmu?" kali ini akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara.

"Huum, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena terlalu menganggap serius cinta monyet itu. Aku minta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu dalam pertunangan ini. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak tahu kau sudah menyukai orang lain, pasti Sooyoung terkejut dengan semua ini. Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku juga padanya. Dan tentang pertunangan, tenang saja kau tidak usah khawatir lagi, itu tak akan terjadi..."

"Tapi tentang pengakuanku tadi, aku harap kau memakluminya, tapi tenang saja itu hanya sebatas pengakuan, aku tidak meminta lebih. Aku melakukannya agar hatiku ini benar-benar lega"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan kali ini entah kebetulan atau disengaja Chanyeolpun membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeberikan seulas senyumnya, senyuman indah tanpa paksaan maupun penyesalan. Kali ini senyuman Baekhyun terlihat tanpa beban, mungkin ini karena beban dihatinya sudah ia keluarkan.

Chanyeol melihatnya, melihat lagi senyuman itu. senyuman yang sama seperti saat itu. Senyuman polos nan indah dibawah terpaan sinar matahari jingga. Dan seketika itu jantungnya berdegup saat cepat. Ia tak kuasa terus menatap senyuman itu, dan akhirnyapun Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ahhhh~ benar-benar lega rasanya, bisa mengatakannya setelah memendamnya bertahun-tahun" karena sadar Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, Baekhyunpun segera kembali menatap pemandangan indah didepannya.

Ia tak ingin melewatkan tenggelamnya sang matahari kali ini. Apalagi ada Chanyeol disampingnya, mungkin saja ini yang terakhir kali ia dan Chanyeol bisa melihatnya bersama. Karena setelah ini, mungkin Chanyeol akan menikmatinya dengan orang lain.

"Ah~ mataharinya sudah hampir tenggelam"

Baekhyun memandang sepasang cincin rumput itu yang sekarang sudah menemukan pasangannya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga, sudah lama ya~ kalian pasti kesepian harus jauh dari pasangan kalian. Tapi tenang saja kali ini aku akan mempersatukan kalian untuk selama-lamnya"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan dan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun kali ini. Jadi dia hanya sedikit memperhatikannya diam-diam. Chanyeol akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai bicara kemudian pulang, mungkin akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang sekalian. Tapi tunggu saat mataharinya benar-benar tenggelam, karena sangat indah jika melihatnya dengan orang yang sangat berarti...

Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat kedua cincin itu dimasing-masing tangannya. Ia arahkan celah lubang cincin itu kearah matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Ia memandang matahari dari kedua lubang cincin tersebut.

"Ah~ ternyata tidak bisa, jika harus memandangnya dari kedua lubang secara bersamaan. Jadi tidak fokus memandang mataharinya. Bagaimana kalau begini..."

Baekhyun akhirnya menyatukan kedua cincin rumput tersebut dengan menaruh satu cincin dibelakang cincin yang lain, sehingga saat dilihat dari depan hanya terlihat satu lubang. Lalu kembali diangkat cincin tersebut hingga tepat didepan matahari yang terbenam.

"Ah~ kalau begini aku jadi lebih fokus memandangnya, bagus... bagus" Baekhyun menutup salah satu matanya untuk melihat matahari dari lubang cincin tersebut.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun, sedikit heran. Sepertinya ia familiar dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

'_Tunggu dulu, ini seperti... ah apa dia melihatnya?'_

Chanyeol akhirnya sadar apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan sore itu, ditaman. Tapi untuk memastikan Chanyeol berniat untuk melihat kelanjutannya dari Baekhyun.

Setelah puas dengan memadang sang matahari tenggelam melalui lubang cincin tersebut, Baekhyunpun menutup kedua matanya. Ia rasakan angin malam yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Ia yakin saat ini sang rembulan telah menggantikan posisi sang matahari diatas sana.

Kemudian digenggamnya dengan erat sepasang cincin rumput itu ditangan mungilnya. Merasakan cincin tersebut telah remuk digenggamannya, dan kemudian munculah seulas senyuman diwajah Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam seperti itu, dibukanya kedua matanya. Dan benar kini sang rembulan telah menempati tahtanya diatas langit. Lalu Baekhyun memandangi genggaman tangannya. Dibukanya pelan genggamannya, dan alhasil tertampanglah cincin rumput tersebut yang telah hancur.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kali ini, dan kemudian ditiuplah serpihan cincin rumput tersebut hingga terbang terbawa angin malam.

'_Jika tidak seperti ini, maka kalian tidak akan bersama... jadi maafkan aku...'_

Chanyeol yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya. Dan ikut menyaksikan sepihan rumput kering tersebut telah tersapu angin. Hati Chanyeolpun ikut berdesir bertepatan dengan hilangnya serpihan tersebut.

'_Benar, ini...dia telah menyaksikannya...'_

"Kau tahu Yeollie... couple ring itu tak seharusnya terpisahkan..."

"Meski tak harus melingkar dijari sepasang kekasih..."

"Meski tak harus berada ditempat yang nyata..."

"Dan meskipun berakhir dalam takdir yang tak diinginkan sekalipun..."

"Couple ring itu tetap harus bersama, tak boleh terpisahkan..."

Baekhyun mengatakannya semua itu sembari menyaksikan serpihan-serpihan cincin itu menghilang dari pandangan. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, pasti mereka akan terus bersama, bersama terbawa oleh hembusan sang angin dan bersama meski terhanyut terbawa arus sang air.

"Hah~ lihat Yeollie, jika seperti ini kita bisa melihatnya berdua dengan sangat jelas. Dan aku rasa sang rembulan tak kalah cantik dibanding tenggelamnya sang matahari"

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya dan kedua ibu jarinya menjadi satu, membuat sebuah lingkaran yang lebih besar dari pada lingkaran cincin. Ia menempatkannya tepat didepan pandangannya dan Chanyeol.

'_Indah... sangat indah... sangat indah bila mampu melihatnya bersama dirimu...'_

Namun tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun mengalir setetes demi setetes, dan ia segera menurunkan kedua tangannya. Segera ia seka tetesan tersebut dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tak mau Chanyeol melihat air matanya.

"Ehmmm Yeollie, sebaiknya kita pulang ini sudah malam, nanti kita dimarahi penjaga sekolah" Baekhyun mengucapkannya penuh hati-hati, tidak mau suara habis menangisnya terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah.

**GREP**

Sebuah tangan menahan Baekhyun, tangan kekar milik Chanyeol menahan tangan mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun sedikit kaget, dia berpikir apakah Chanyeol marah padanya?

"Eum Yeollie?"

"Bisakah kau membedakan masa lalu dengan masa sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Baekhyun, bisa Chanyeol lihat jejak air mata pernah mengalir dipipi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku... aku... aku tak akan mengungkit masa lalu lagi aku janji" Baekhyun yang ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol segera menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut melihat tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku... a-aku akan melupakannya, aku janji. Lagipula cincin itu juga sudah hancur, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi..." Baekhyun sudah mulai terisak.

Karena sadar itu Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya ditangan Baekhyun. Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul di benak Chanyeol, bukan itu yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupa-"

"Tapi kita tetap teman kan? Karena setelah ini semua akan selesai, kita bisa menjadi teman lagi kan? Kumohon jangan membenciku... aku akan melupakan semuanya... aku janji... jadi kumohon kembalilah menjadi Chanyeol yang ceria..."

Namun sebelum Chanyeol menjelaskan, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya. Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dan Oh! Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar menangis, tapi senyuman selalu setia terpatri diwajahnya. Kristal bening itu seperti bercahaya karena air mata yang membasahi dan pancaran sinar bulan menerpanya. Sangat cantik sekaligus memberi kesan sakit bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ah aku benar-benar banyak bicara. Ya sudah Yeollie sebaiknya aku pulang, dan kau juga harus segera pulang ne. Annyeong~"

Dan Baekhyunpun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, tak tahan dengan semua senyum palsu yang ia tujukkan pada Chanyeol sedari tadi. Tak tahan dengan perasaan sedihnya yang sedari tadi ia tutupi. Tak tahan dengan air matanya yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk terus keluar.

Meski ada kesedihan yang tertinggal, tapi tetap ada kelegaan yang tercipta. Meski semua cinta tak selalu terbalaskan, tapi tak pernah ada penyesalan. Karena ini lebih baik, daripada harus menyimpannya lebih lama lagi dan malah akan menjadi luka yang dalam.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, ternyata Chanyeol masih berada diatap gedung sekolah. saat ini ia menatap kearah langit, matanya tertuju pada sang rembulan. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Chanyeol sampaikan juga, diapun juga ingin merasakan kelegaan sama seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini juga. Tapi sepertinya kesempatannya hilang kali ini, namun apakah kesempatan lain akan datang?

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, bukan hanya couple ring yang harus berpasangan dan tak terpisahkan. Manusiapun begitu mereka akan sempurna jika mempunyai pasangan. Dan bukan hanya itu, hatipun juga, hatiku ini... hatikupun perlu menemukan pasangannya. Sebelum hati ini tenggelam atau terbang terbawa angin..."

"... hati ini harus menemukan pasangannya... ah tidak, bukan tapi hati ini harus meraih kembali pasangan hidupnya..."

**-Author Pov End-**

.

.

.

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

Aku tak ingin terus terjerat dalam lingkaran kenangan masa lalu. Akupun tak mau terjebak dalam lembar cinta dimasa lalu.

Bukannya aku ingin membuang semua memori indah dimasa itu, atau bermaksud melupakan kebersamaan dimasa itu.

Tapi sebaliknya, aku menghargai semua yang telah kita lalui. Dan aku berterima kasih karena kau memperbolehkan ku merasakan itu semua.

Karena dengan semua pengalaman indah bersamamu, diriku mampu mengerti rasa itu lebih dulu dari siapapun. Akupun beruntung karena menjadi orang yang pertama kali mampu mengisi hatimu.

Tapi sekali lagi bisakah kita keluar dari bingkai indah masa lalu? Karena diriku yang sekarang telah merasakan yang lebih hebat dari masa itu. Merasakan cinta yang lebih bergemuruh dari masa lalu.

Aku tidak ingin dirimu melihatku sebagai orang yang kau cintai dimasa lalu.

Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagaimana diriku yang sekarang.

Aku tidak ingin kau mencintaiku karena terbayang kisah masa silam.

Aku ingin kau mencintaiku menurut sebagaimana yang kau rasakan terhadapku sekarang.

Semuanya telah berbeda, kisah cinta kitapun telah berubah.

Tapi aku yakin satu yang tak akan berubah yaitu 'cinta' itu sendiri.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Must Be Paired**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Must Be Paired.

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, angst, little bit sweet, etc.

Pairing : Baekyeol.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Length : Chaptered.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**-Previous Chapter-**

_**.**_

"_**Kau tahu Baekhyun, bukan hanya couple ring yang harus berpasangan dan tak terpisahkan. Manusiapun begitu, mereka akan sempurna jika mempunyai pasangan. Dan bukan hanya itu, hatipun juga, hatiku ini... hatikupun perlu menemukan pasangannya. Sebelum hati ini tenggelam atau terbang terbawa angin..."**_

_**.**_

"_**... hati ini harus menemukan pasangannya... ah tidak, bukan tapi hati ini harus meraih kembali pasangan hidupnya..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**-oo-oo-oo-**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

.

Haah~

Malam ini aku rasa tidurku tak senyenyak malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan perasaanku tak jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Itu karena hari ini, mimpi indahku benar-benar telah menjadi mipi buruk.

Sebelumnya... saat kumulai menutup mata, maka wajah cantik yang disinari cahaya jingga sang matahari akan nampak sangat menawan, membawaku lebih dalam ke alam mimpi hingga bisa menatapnya sesukaku, karena hanya dalam mimpi saja aku mampu melakukan itu.

Namun saat ini... dunia mimpipun tak mengijinkanku melihatnya. Sebagai gantinya apa yang aku lihat malah membuatku tak mampu memejamkan mata. Karena yang terlihat bukan lagi wajah cantik dengan senyuman indah. Melainkan wajah sedih yang dihiasi buliran air menggenang dipipinya.

Meski aku akui tetap terkesan cantik, namun ekspresi seperti itu tak seharusnya ada diwajahnya.

"Kau tahu... jari ini... ingin sekali jari ini menyentuh wajahmu... menyeka air mata yang sempat mengalir dipipimu. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh ini sulit sekali aku gerakkan. Mianhae..."

"Tapi benarkah? Apa benar yang kau katakan? Kau mencintaiku... dari dulu hingga sekarang? Diriku yang sekarang?..."

Kita teman semasa kecil, sangat dekat... bukan, bahkan saling mencintai... meski anak seumur itu tak begitu mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan, saat bersamamu...

Namun tiba-tiba kau pergi dari kehidupan sehari-hariku, tak bisa setiap hari ku melihat wajahmu. Dan dengan begitu kehidupan kita sedikit berubah... mungkin juga perasaan kita... atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu?

**-Flashback-**

"Yeollie... aku tak mau pindah.. hiks... hiks... Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu Yeollie..." Baekhyun kecil terisak dipelukan Chanyeol kecil.

Keluarga Baekhyun harus pindah dikarenakan bisnis keluarganya. Mungkin jika hanya pindah dikota sebelah itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi masalahnya, keluarga Byun harus pindah ke negara lain, tepatnya Jepang. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menangis sesunggukan, tak mau meninggalkan orang yang sangat dicintainya, Chanyeol.

Padahal mereka berdua baru beberapa hari yang lalu menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Mengikat cinta pada sepasang cincin rumput, dengan jembatan taman sebagai latarnya dan tenggelamnya sang matahari sebagai saksinya.

"Uljima ne... akupun tak ingin berpisah denganmu Baekkie..."

"Hiks... hiks... tapi Yeollie janji ne, jangan lupakan Baekkie... Yeollie tetap akan mengingat Baekkie kan?"

"Ne"

"Tetap mencintai Baekkie?"

"Ne"

**-Flasback End-**

Waktu telah berlalu dan kehidupan pun terus berjalan. Namun kita tak kunjung bertemu... kita saling menunggu kapan waktu akan mempertemukan kita kembali...

Lalu kitapun semakin beranjak remaja... masa dimana kita membutuhkan seseorang menyayangi kita dan dimana kita membutuhkan orang yang akan selalu ada... disisi kita...

Dan itulah yang aku rasakan...

Dan itu dimana aku bertemu dengan Sooyoung...

Saat hatiku telah mantap memilih dirinya, kau tiba-tiba kembali.

Pada awalnya aku kira itu tak akan berpengaruh karena rasa yang telah termakan oleh waktu.

Namun ternyata kau kembali mengisi hatiku yang sempat kosong.

Mengisinya kembali sedikit demi sedikit...

Mungkin aku munafik, mungkin aku tak setia, tapi inilah hati... tak akan ada yang tahu dan mengerti bahkan dirikupun tak memahaminya...

Awalnya aku mencoba mengabaikannya, mencoba menolaknya hingga aku membuat dirimu terluka.

Tapi nyatanya rasa itu malah semakin penuh, semakin ku rasakan kembali kehangatan itu.

Dan dadaku hampir semakin meledak saat kau membawanya, membawa benda yang pernah mengikat cinta kita.

Namun... Hancur... terbang terbawa angin...

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air matamu...

Dan itu sekali lagi karena diriku dan sekali lagi aku membuat dirimu terluka.

**-Flasback-**

"Aku... a-aku akan melupakannya, aku janji. Lagipula cincin itu juga sudah hancur, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi..."

**-Flashback End-**

Menyaksikan dirimu sangat terluka seperti itu membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

Membuat nafasku tercekat dan membuat tubuhku seakan mati rasa.

Mianhae...

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**-Baekhyun's Pov-**

Hatiku ini tak pernah berubah apapun yang terjadi, meski harus menunggu entah sampai kapan.

Mungkin banyak orang yang meragukannya serta mempertanyakannya.

Tapi telah aku tetapkan bahwa hatiku ini telah memilihmu, menjadikanmu belahan jiwaku

Tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu?

"_**...Hanya cinta monyet, dan saat sudah dewasa kau akan melupakannya. Semua orang melupakannya. Jangan menanggapinya terlalu serius..."**_

Aku rasa kau sudah menemukannya, menemukan pasangan hatimu.

Seseorang dengan cincin indah yang terlingkar manis dijarinya...

Yeollie ingatkah kau saat itu?

Cahaya jingga yang sempat menjadi latar belakang janji indah kita

Sampai saat ini moment itu masih menjadi favoritku...

Aku selalu menunggunya hingga matahari benar-benar hilang dalam singgasananya

Namun dirimu berhasil mengingatkanku

"_**Bisakah kau membedakan masa lalu dengan masa sekarang?"**_

Aku tak bisa...

Dan itu membuatku terlarut dalam keindahannya, hingga akupun ikut tenggelam bersamanya

Dan tanpa aku sadari semuanya telah menjadi gelap

Gelap... Saat kegelapan sang malam datang akupun teringat saat itu...

Saat dimana kau pergi jauh dariku... meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian...

Bahwa diriku hanyalah masa lalu...

Namun aku sadari bahwa disetiap gelapnya malam, akan selalu ada bintang yang bersinar

Mengingatkanku akan dirimu...

Bersinar sangat terang, meski aku tahu kau terlalu jauh untuk kugapai

Bolehkah aku berharap? Bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali ke sisiku dan menjadi pasangan jiwaku?

**-Baekhyun's Pov End-**

**-Author's Pov-**

Waktu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian diatap sekolah waktu itu. Namun masih meninggalkan bekas luka diantara keduanya. Meski luka itu telah diperkirakan sebelumnnya, namun tetap saja tak akan semudah itu diabaikan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melewati harinya disekolah seperti siswa dan siswi lainnya, tak ada yang special. Benar tak ada yang special 'lagi' diantara mereka. Hanya sebatas teman.

Namun tak ada yang tahu, salah satu atau keduanya tak sanggup lagi menahan semua yang ada dihatinya.

"Baek nanti kau akan lihat pertandingan Basket kan?"

"Ne, tentu aku akan mendukung tim sekolah kita"

"Benarkah? Mendukung sekolah atau ehem Kris?"

"Eh?"

"Hehehe aku tahu, Kris itu naksir kamu lho"

"Ah Lulu tidak mungkin.."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, mungkin saja Baby Bacon. Kau itu terhitung baru disini tetapi sudah banyak yang suka"

"Lulu berlebihan"

"Hmmm itu karena kau terlalu fokus pada si bodoh itu eh itu maksudku Chanyeol"

"Ani Lulu. Aku dan Chanyeol sekarang hanya berteman, kami menikmatinya seperti dulu"

"Aish ya sudah, tapi aku ingin kau membuka hatimu ne"

Baekhyun terdiam, tangannya dengan pelan ia arahkan ke dadanya merasakan detak jantunganya sendiri. 'Membuka hati' Mungkin sulit, karena ia tahu hatinya dengan baik, di setiap detakan yang tercipta masih ada satu nama yang setia singgah disana.

Luhan tersenyum, ikut mengarahkan tangannya diatas tangan sahabatnya. Ia genggam tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

"Baekkie tak apa jika masih sulit, perlahan-lahan pasti bisa. Aku sedikit mengerti"

"Sebagian orang berfikir menunggu adalah hal yang sia-sia, ada pula yang berfikir jika menunggu adalah simbol dari setia. Jika dihadapkan dengan hal seperti itupun mungkin aku akan bingung, karena apapun arti menunggu tergantung pada keadaan"

"Tapi keadaannya sekarang Baekkie... bukan maksudku memaksamu atau memintamu mengabaikan hatimu..."

"Chanyeol sudah tak bisa ditunggu lagi Baekkie. Diapun juga tak menunggumu. Dia... kau tahu kan?"

Luhan tak mau melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, cukup sudah membicarakan semua ini. Bukan maksud dirinya untuk ikut campur tapi keadaan dan kenyataan memang sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebagai sahabat, Luhanpun ingin Baekhyun bisa berdampingan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, tapi jika sudah seperti ini? Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun bahagia, mencoba melihat sekitar, dan membuka hatinya.

.

_**They say to me, "Why don't you know that no matter what kind of love it is, it all changes after time passes"**_

_**They say that even after 1 year, things change from now**_

_**And that there won't be any painful things then...**_

.

"Ne, gomawo Lulu. Aku akan mencobanya..."

.

_**Mencoba... mencoba melupakan.**_

_**Seperti membiarkan kegelapan dimalam hari terkikis oleh terangnya sinar di pagi hari**_

_**Seperti singgasana sang rembulan yang digantikan oleh gagahnya sang mentari**_

_**Seperti hiasan para bintang yang tersapu oleh rentetan sang awan**_

_**Seperti kenangan bersamamu yang kukubur dalam diam**_

.

_**... But I know my heart very well**_

_**I know so well that it won't change**_

_**Because everyone has a soul mate in this world**_

_**And that kind of love cannot be forgotten...**_

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Sorak sorai para penonton kembali terdengar setiap ada pertandingan basket yang di gelar. Pertandingan kali ini pertandingan antar sekolah. Kebetulan pertandingan ini diadakan di sekolah Baekhyun. Semua yang hadir nampak bersemangat mendukung tim jagoan mereka. Tapi kali ini semangat Baekhyun tak seperti saat menonton pertandingan sebelumnya. Dirinya tak lagi bersorak menyerukan nama Chanyeol lagi. Ia menyemangati seluruh tim.

"Baekkie lihat lihat Kris kali ini yang memasukan bolanya! Wah dia memang tak kalah hebat dari kapten"

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan tak sering menyebutkan nama Chanyeol lagi di depan Baekhyun. dan sepertinya Luhan ingin sekali memasangkan Kris sebagai pengganti Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

"Ne! Lihat lihat Sehun juga! Lulu kau harus menyemangati Sehun!"

"Ahahaha iya. Sehunnie Semangat!"

Semuanya masih bersemangat hingga pertandingan berakhir, dan seperti biasa hasil pertandingan kembali dimenangkan oleh SM HS. Hampir semua penonton meninggalkan tempat, hingga tersisa beberapa termasuk Luhan dan Baekhyun karena mereka mengenal para pemain.

"Hunnie..."

"Selamat kalian menang!"

"Gomawo Baby hehehe"

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Eummm bagus" kata Luhan sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi... Kris lebih hebat! Benarkan Baekkie?"

"Ne"

Kata Luhan lebih semangat, Sehun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya karena kekasihnya malah lebih memuji orang lain. Tapi Sehun tahu itu semua demi menarik perhatian Baekhyun agar mempertimbangkan Kris.

"Karena tim basket kita menang bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di cafe saudaraku?" kata salah satu anggota tim, Jongdae.

"Eum itu bagus, Lulu chagi kau juga ikut" kata Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Baekkie kau juga harus ikut"

"Eh? Tapi kan aku tak ada sangkut pautnya" Baekhyun sedikit menolak.

"Tentu saja ada, lihat semuanya berpasangan kecuali Kris, jadi kau harus menemaninya bukankah kalian sudah cukup akrab"

"Ta-tapi..." Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol, tapi sang objek tak mempedulikan malah asik dengan Sooyoung.

"Aku nanti yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Eh?" Baekhyun sedikit terkaget, pasalnya Kris yang mengatakannya, dan itu membuatnya sulit menolak.

"Sudah terima saja" bisik Luhan.

"Ba-baiklah" Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui

"Good! Ayo berangkat!" seru Sehun senang.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah apa merasa tidak nyaman?" Kris bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak begitu menikmati pesta perayaan tersebut. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah lain, kearah Chanyeol.

"A-ah tidak, maaf Kris-ssi. Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan" memang benar Baekhyun terlihat kedinginan, ia usap-usapkan kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan sedikit kehangatan, karena saat ini memang sudah malam dan dirinya hanya memakai seragam yang dari tadi ia kenakan.

Namun di sisi lain sepasang mata menatapnya, entah dengan ekspresi apa. Cemas? Seperti iya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak perlu, dan juga panggil aku Kris saja, mengerti?"

"Ne"

PLUK

"Dan ini, pakai ini" sebuah jaket yang lumayan besar telah dibalutkan ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Kris memakaikannya, karena memang Baekhyun terlihat menggigil. Dan sepasang mata meski tak benar-benar namun ekor matanya berhasil menangkap adegan tersebut.

"Gomawo"

.

"Aku ingin pesan coklat hangat" tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara, memesan minuman hangat untuk dirinya. Atau untuk sekedar mengingatkan bahwa ada seseorang yang seharusnya memesan hal yang sama diudara yang dingin ini?

"Aku rasa aku juga" Sooyoungpun ikut memesan seperti halnya Chanyeol.

"Ah benar, Baekhyun-ah apa kau mau pesan coklat hangat juga?" seperti disadarkan sesuatu, Kris akhirnya memesannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Eum iya boleh, gomawo" tampak senyuman kecil dibibir Baekhyun, namun untuk siapa sebenarnya senyuman itu ditujukan...

.

_**You may think that I forgot about you**_

_**You may think that I am happy with someone else...**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya semuapun malah ikut memesan coklat hangat untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa dingin angin malam kini. Dan segera pesanan yang mereka tunggupun datang.

"Woah Sehunnie! Lihat kita di berikan couple mug. Lucu sekali~ kita seperti pasangan saja hahaha" seru Luhan senang.

"Kita memang couple Lulu~" kata Sehun membenarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Ah iya hahaha" tawa Luhan yang menyadari kebodohannya.

Entah menyadari satu sama lain atau tidak, tetapa mata mereka menatap benda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan HunHan couple.

.

'_**Couple...' **_

_**.**_

_**...But I still can't forget you like this**_

_**Like a scarecrow, who stands alone even after everyone leaves...**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

Pesta kecil untuk memeriahkan kemenangan tim basket mereka telah usai. Saatnya untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Hemm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya setelah sebelumnya matanya terus saja fokus menatap sang langit malam, bulan yang tertup awan hitam dengan dihiasi para bintang. Kenapa malam hari ini terasa sedikit suram. Lalu, Ia palingkan wajahnya kearah pemilik suaran tersebut, Sooyoung.

Saat ini Chanyeol berada di depan rumah Sooyoung, Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang hingga di depan rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur?" Sooyoung tersenyum, matanya yang ia tujukan kearah Chanyeol kini ia tujukan kearah langit malam.

"Jangan membuat ini semakin rumit" lanjut Sooyung.

"Apa kau akan terus membuat sang matahari menunggu hingga tenggelam dan digantikan sang rembulan? Yah meski kebanyakan orang suka melihat proses tenggelamnya sang matahari... karena itu sangat indah..."

"...Dan saat telah tergantikan oleh sang bulan, aku rasa sang rembulanpun tak kalah cantik dibanding dengan tenggelamnya sang matahari..."

.

"_**...Dan aku rasa sang rembulan tak kalah cantik dibanding tenggelamnya sang matahari"**_

.

**DEG**

.

Sama, apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung terakhir, sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun waktu itu. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali mengingatnya. Mengingat dimana air mata harus menetes. Mengingat dimana beberapa serpihan bukti cinta harus terbawa angin. Dan dimana dua buah hati haris terluka...

.

.

"Tapi bagaimana jika bulan yang ditunggu-tunggu malah muncul seperti ini? Membuat malam terasa suram, bahkan sang bintangpun tak mampu membantu menghilangkan kesuraman itu"

"...Itu karena awan hitam menutupinya, menyamarkan semuanya. Membuat cahaya tak terlihat..."

Sooyoung menghentikan bicara lalu tersenyum dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya sebagai sang pendengar hanya memandang Sooyoung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara. Chanyeol sebenarnya mungkin mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sooyoung.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi wajah seolah kau tak mengerti. Kau tahu maksudku Yeol..." Sooyoung mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Jangan biarkan dirinya menunggu terlalu lama. Jangan biarkan dirinya melihat dirimu yang tertutupi perasaan takutmu, hingga membuatnya tak bisa melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya. Jika sudah seperti itu maka kenangan maupun bukti cintapun tak akan bisa membantumu..." sepertinya Sooyoung tahu apa yang terjafi diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia mengerti. Apakah Chanyeol menceritakannya? Sebegitu pentingkah Sooyoung bagi Chanyeol, sehingga masalah pribadi seperti ini diberitahukan kepadanya?

Tangan Sooyoung yang semula berada dibahu Chanyeol, kini turun untuk menggenggam tangan kokh Chanyeol, sedikit mengusapnya lembut.

"Dan semuanya akan terasa menyedihkan seperti suasana langit malam saat ini... Mataharimu berbeda Chanyeol-ah. Mataharimu memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki matahari yang sesungguhnya..."

"Hati, mataharimu mempunyai hati..."

"Aku tahu..." Chanyeol membalas perlakuan Sooyoung, dirinya ikut mengusap lembut tangan Sooyoung.

"Akupun sama, aku juga menjadi pihak yang menunggu..." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah Sooyoung.

"Jadi?" tanya Sooyoung penarasaran. Entah kenapa melihat senyuman manis Chanyeol membuat suasana suram malam ini menjadi begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah memintanya untuk bisa membedakan masa lalu dan masa sekarang..."

.

**Trrt Trrt Trrrt**

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai"

Terlihat sebuah mobil telah tiba di depan rumah yang terlihat gelap, padahal saat ini sudah malam.

"Gomawo Kris hyung"

Didalam mobil tersebut masih belum beranjak terdapat dua namja, si pemilik yaitu Kris, sedang yang disampingnya Baekhyun. Kris sudah berjanji akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang setelah pesta perayaan tadi.

"Kenapa rumahmu gelap? Apa kau sendirian dirumah?"

"Ah iya tadi appa dan umma bilang kalau mereka ada urusan"

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Kris.

"Ah tidak usah hyung, ini juga sudah malam…" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat gelapnya malam yang sangat pekat lewat kaca mobil, ia tersenyum getir saat melihat bulan yang tidak bersinar terang seperti biasa.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya hari ini kau tak seperti biasanya, apakah aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Kris saat melihat senyum Baekhyun yang sedikit berbeda, senyumnya mengekspresikan kesedihan.

"Ah ani ani, aku malahan merasa senang karena Kris hyung mau mengajakku. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit canggung"

"Canggung? Karena Chanyeol?"

"Eh? A-ani untuk apa aku-"

"Sudahlah santai saja. Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang lain pun pasti merasakannya, terlihat sangat jelas"

"Be-benarkah? Terlihat ya..." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum getir, apa ia terlalu mencolok saat memperhatikan Chanyeol diam-diam. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol merasa terganggu tadi. Pasti Chanyeol akan semakin kesal terhadapnya.

"Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Anak keras kepala itu juga terlihat jelas bahwa dirinyapun tak nyaman melihatku bersama denganmu"

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu" kata Kris sedikit menyamankan Baekhyun. Baekhyu yang mendengar langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" ada sedikit rasa lega kalau Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikannya. Tapi mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol tempo hari, Baekhyun kembali merasa tak enak.

"Hmm, dia itu pura-pura menginginkan minuman hangat, padahal dia mengatakannya untuk dirimu, ck dasar keras kepala. Kenapa dia tidak langsung saja mnawarimu, dasar.."

Hening, mereka berdua masih belum beranjak turun dari mobil. Baekhyun kembal menatap langit. Kris pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah kau sudah tahu kan?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Huum aku sudah tahu, Chanyeol menyukai Sooyoung, ani maksudku mereka saling menyukai..." seiring dirinya mengatakan itu, ia rasakan juga gemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Bukan itu"

"Eh?" Baekhyun bingung menatap Kris, memangnya apa yang dimaksud Kris.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, bahwa aku menyukaimu" Kris balas menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis, tampan.

"Kri-Kris hyung" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, jadi yang dibilang Luhan itu benar….

"Hahaha jangan kaget" tawa Kris terdengar renyah dimalam sunyi ini.

"Tenang aku bukan orang yang denagn tiba-tiba akan bilang cinta. Aku baru menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku rasa kau orang yang menyenangkan" kata Kris seraya mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Gomawo" Baekhyun senang mendapatperlakuan sperti itu dari, Kris memang orang yang menyenangkan, andai saja Chanyeol….

"Boleh aku tanya? Aku sudah dengar dari Luhan..."

"Apa kau masih menunggunya? Kau tidak lelah?"

Lagi, selalu saja orang bertanya tentang itu. Setia dan sia-sia memang tipis perbedaannya. Tapi hati ini telah memilih jalan itu. Menunggu… menuggu cinta lama yang mungkin kembali atau mendapatkan cinta baru… bisakah….

"Tidak hyung, karena disaat menunggu aku terus membayangkan kenangan kami, mengingat wajahnya, senyumnya dan itu membuatu sangat senang" kata Baekhyun sambil membayangkan kebersamaannya dulu dengan Chanyeol.

"Namun karena mungkin terlalu lama, aku jadi tak sadar akan waktu. Saat aku menyadarinya semua telah berubah…" Ekspresi itu kembali lagi. Dan keduanya kembali hening.

"Mau mencoba?" tiba-tiba Kris mengulurkan tanganya pada Baekhyun.

"Mencoba?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Menjalani ini. Aku akan pelan-pelan. Akan kubuat kau berhenti menunggu, dan sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menunggumu. Menunggu sampai kau benar-benar menyukaiku"

"Kri-kris hyung…" Baekhyun tak percaya dengan tawaran Kris, Kris bilang akan menunggunya?

"Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum, bukan senyuman getir seperti tadi, tapi senyuman bahagia"

"Ayo balas uluran tanganku" Kris menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan ditaruhnya diatas tanganya yang masih terulur.

"Nah begitu" Kris tersenyum hanyat, Baekhyun membalasnya, dan kal ini senyuman yang benar-benar indah. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kris.

"Tapi saat bersamaku jangan tunjukkan ekspresimu yang seperti tadi. Kau bisa lihat itu" kata Kris sambil menunjuk keatas kearah langit.

"Ekspresimu tadi seperti bulan itu. Bulan yang cantik namun sayang terlihat suram karena tertutupi awan hitam"

"Maafkan aku Kris hyung, aku..."

"Kau harus berjanji akan selalu tersenyum, janji?"

"Janji"

"Baiklah sekarang masuk kerumahmu"

Kris turun dari mobilnya, berjalan kearah samping dan membukakan pontu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Gomawo"

"Eum hyung gomawo. Hyung juga orang yang menyenangkan dan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku. Dan juga telah menghiburku…."

"Hmm, cepatlah masuk sudah malam"

"Annyeong" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan hendak berbalik"

**.**

**CHU~**

.

Kris menahan Baekhyun, mendekat kerarahnya, memegang wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya. Cukup disitu saja, Kris tak mau memaksa, dia sudah janji akan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan menunggunya.

.

"Hyung"

"Selamat malam" hanya itu yang diucapkan Kris dan Kris kembali menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari situ.

"Selamat malam" Baekhyun tersenyum, meski awalnya terkejut, tapi ia menghargai Kris. Dan sekali lagi andai saja itu Chanyeol…..

.

.

Sebelum Baekhyun membuka knop pintunya, ia sempatkan untuk berbalik sebentar dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"_Apakah aku akan terus menunggu?"_ batin Baekhyun.

"_Aku tidak tahu"_

"_Apakah aku masih mencintainya?"_

"_Tentu saja... Tapi..."_

Baekhyun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menutup matanya, setetes air mata jatuh lagi. Malam ini terasa menyesakkan. Semakin lama malam semakin kelam, ditambah angin malam yang begitu dingin seakan menusuk tubuhnya. Kenangan bersama Chanyeol kembali muncul, namun kenapa saat ini berbeda… kenangannya sedikit memudar… seperti tertutupi… tertutupi oleh awan hitam.

.

_**After the sun sets and everyone goes home**_

_**I am standing alone in a wide field**_

_**Little by little, I can't see ahead of me because of the darkness**_

_**It makes me more and more afraid of being alone...**_

**.**

Ia sudahi kegiatan berdiam dirinya, segera ia putar kembali tubuhnya yang sebelumnya telah ia seka air mata yang sempat mengucur. Ia buka kenop pintu sebelum…

**PUK**

Sebuah mantel mendarat di atas bahunya, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

.

"Diluar sangat dingin…"

.

_'Suara ini...'_

.

…_**..But w**__**hen I opened my tightly shut eyes at some point**_

_**Beautiful stars were shining**_

_**Like the images of you, who left far away**_

_**As I looked at them, I prayed that you'll come back to me some day**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Auhtor's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mian lama update chingudeul ^^ Dan makasih kalo ada yang nunggu FF ini ^^

Chap ini terinspirasi sama lagunya Lee Hayi – Scarecrow, Sam cuma ngambil inti sari dari lirik tersebut trus Sam pas2in sama FF ini.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Must Be Paired**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Must Be Paired.

Author : Sam / SamKou.

Genre : Yaoi, angst, little bit sweet, etc.

Pairing : Baekyeol.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Length : Chaptered.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Previous-**

**.**

"_**Diluar sangat dingin…"**_

.

**-Baekhyun's POV-**

**.**

"_Suara ini..."_

"Baekhyun-ah... diluar sangat dingin.."

Aku mengenalnya, suara ini...

_**.**_

_**Just like before**_

_**I want to hear your voice**_

_**.**_

Kututup mataku saat suaranya menyebutkan namaku, betapa kurindukan suara hangatnya. Menunggunya menyebut namaku dengan irama ini.

Kuputar pelan tubuhku untuk menghadap seseorang yang menaruh mantel ditubuhku, memberiku kehangatan. Sebenarnya tanpa mantel itu, meski hanya merasakan keberadaannya didekatku aku sudah merasa hangat...

"Chan...yeol..?"

.

_**Because even when I closed my eyes I thought of your face**_

.

**-Baekhyun's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's POV-**

**.**

"Chan...yeol?"

Sedikit ragu Baekhyun menyebut nama itu, wajah orang didepannya tak terlalu terlihat. Dikarenakan disekitar rumah Baekhyun tak ada penerangan, apalagi malam ini cahaya sang bulan tak maksimal dalam pencahayaan alaminya.

Dan yang ia paling ragukan bahwa mungkin saja itu bukan Chanyeol, mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja...

"Huum" balas Chanyeol yang menjawab keraguan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, mungkin tak terlihat. Ia bernafas lega ternyata bukan imajinasinya, bahwa Chanyeol yang ada didepannya adalah nyata... Namun hembusan nafas itu akan menjadi berat kembali seiring kenangan itu kembali...

_**.**_

_**Because even when I'm breathing I'm suffocating**_

.

.

"Masuk dan nyalakan lampu rumah dan sekitar halamanmu, lihat gelap sekali" perintah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera masuk untuk menyalakan semua lampu, agar semua terlihat... lebih nyata.

**Cklek!**

Setelah menyalakan lampu dalam ruangan Baekhyun langsung berbalik lagi, dan ternyata yang ia lihat benar-benar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah sedang apa kau disini?" langsung Baekhyun mempertanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol dirumahnya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku diminta menemanimu hari ini, appa dan eomma pergi kan? Ya mereka juga pergi bersama kedua orang tuaku" terang Chanyeol.

"Eum... jadi kau akan menginap disini?" ucapnya ragu, berharap keraguannya menjadi nyata.

"Huum begitulah" jawabnya singkat, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi kenapa kau cepat sekali sampai disini? Bukankah kau mengantar Sooyoung pulang?" pertanyaan tersebut tak bisa terlewatkan dari pikiran Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Tapi setelah mendapat kabar, aku langsung kesini"

"Um kau tidak usah terburu-buru kesini jika kau masih ingin bersamanya" kekecewaan kembali merambat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya rasa bahagiamya dengan Chanyeol tak suka berdiam lama-lama disekitar Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak ada seorangpun yang menemanimu" Chanyeol nampak kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Namun jika Baekhyun mau memperhatikan dengan jelas tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah Chanyeol.

"Gomawo" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum simpul. Meski tanpa melihatpun, Chanyeol sudah terdengar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Kenapa harus menutupinya. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun ragu apakah ia harus senagn atau kecewa saat ini.

**.**

_**If you've thought of me even once**_

_**Can you run to me and embrace me?**_

**.**

**-Author's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol's POV-**

**.**

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini tak ada seorangpun yang menemanimu"

'_Kecuali saat aku melihatmu tadi, saat dia... mencium keningmu...'_

Ada perasaan tak suka saat melihatnya. Aku hanya mampu mengepalkan tanganku dengan kesal. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang mampu kulakukan. Karena aku tak berhak melakukan apapun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

Malam ini terasa dingin yang cukup menusuk. Aku tahu dan masih ingat cuaca seperti ini yang paling kau benci. Segera senormal mungkin ingin kuhangatkan dirimu, kau hanya terdiam dan pada akhirnya memanggil namaku...

"Chan...yeol..?"

Mendengar lagi suaramu memanggilku ada sensasi aneh menggelayuti tubuhku. Bahkan cuaca dingin malam ini tak sebanding efeknya dengan suaramu yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Dan benar aku merindukanmu...

_**.**_

_**I said I'd definitely forget**_

_**I promised goodbye but**_

_**When I see you, I still tremble**_

**.**

**-Chanyeol's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's POV-**

**.**

"Jadi aku harus tidur dimana?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Juga mengehentikkan sendiri kegiatannya yang terus memandangi Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Eum eum.." Baekhyun bingung, dimana Chanyeol harus tidur. Tidak mungkin menyuruh Chanyeol tidur di sofa. Malam ini sangat dingin, bisa saja nanti hujan deras...

"Aku tidur disofa saja"

"Tidur dikamarku saja"

Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Eum... malam ini sangat dingin, tidur dikamarku saja. Kasurku cukup luas. Eum... kalau tidak nyaman, aku akan mencari kasur lipat yang disimpan eomma. Paling tidak dikamar akan terasa hangat"

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun senang karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol tak menolak ajakannya seperti tempo hari. Mungkin tempo hari Chanyeol enggan terhadap Baekhyun karena pertunangan itu. Chanyeol tak mau terikat erat dengannya. Mungkin seperti itu, ya benar...

Namun sekarang status tersebut telah terlepas, dan sekarang Chanyeol terlihat nyaman berada dekat dengan Baekhyun. Jadi dirasa Chanyeol lebih memilih seperti ini. Cukup menjadi teman, seperti ini. Jika Baekhyun ingin terus bersama Chanyeol, maka harus seperti inilah status yang dipilih. Teman...

"Apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Mungkin kau lapar lagi? Chanyeol yang kukenal dulu akan selalu lapar. Tak heran kau semakin tinggi seperti ini"

Yang dulu...

"Ani, aku masih kenyang" tolaknya.

"Eum atau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Minuman hangat?" Baekhyun kembali menawarkan sesuatu, utnuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa canggung.

"Boleh juga"

"Baiklah, kau bisa menunggu di kamar jika kau sudah lelah"

Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Chanyeol. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya mengingat jika saat ini dirinya berada satu atap dengan Chanyeol. Satu kamar jika dihitungnya setelah ini.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh hangat. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ne gomawo. Uh~ kau masih suka minum susu sebelum tidur sampai sekarang?"

"Hm?"

'_Oh Chanyeol ingat...'_

Senyuman kecil kembali tersungging dibibir Baekhyun namun ia tutupi dengan menyesap susu hangatnya.

"Kebiasaan lama sulit hilang" lanjut Chanyeol.

Entah apa maksud Chanyeol, kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Tapi ia tahu ia tak bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya malu. Karena ia yang selalu berfikir untuk tak mengungkit masa lalu. Namun nyatanya ia masih ingat seperti apa Baekhyun di masa lalu.

Tentu dia ingat, bukan hanya ingat melainkan hafal semuanya. Dan masih menyimpannya...

Namun mendengar kalimat itu, senyuman Baekhyun berubah getir. Ia tahu maksud Chanyeol, ia rasa...

_**I know that you're not thinking about me**_

.

.

Setelahnya mereka pun tidur ditempat masing-masing dalam satu kamar. Baekhyun tidur di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol tidur tepat di bawah ranjang Baekhyun dengan alas tidur yang cukup nyaman.

Malam yang sunyi, hujanpun akhirnya turun juga. Angin malam semakin menusuk ke dalam pori-pori. Malam ini seperti biasanya, hanya akan terlewati seperti biasa. Meski saat ini tepat didekatnya ada seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Baekhyun tak meminta lebih, seperti inipun sudah cukup baginya. Cukup merasakan keberadaan sang pujaan hati didekatnya sudah cukup baginya. Beruntung baginya Chanyeol masih berlapang hati menemaninya malam ini.

Chanyeol mencoba tidur namun sulit baginya, ia tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun selalu melirik kearahnya yang tidur memunggunginya. Matanya sulit terpejam. Ia masih mengingat dimana tadi ia melihat Kris mencium Baekhyun meski hanya dikening.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, rasa kantuk dan lelah sudah memuncak, memaksa dirinya untuk cepat terbang kealam mimpi. Ditambah lagi semakin malam hawa terasa semakin dingin, membuat dirinya sedikit menggigil.

Namun seketika matanya terbuka lebar, saat dirasa tubuhnya terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman. Kehangatan ini hanya bisa ditemukan saat seseorang memeluk tubuhmu.

"Apa kau benar masih mencintaiku?" bisikan mendarat ditelinga Baekhyun, mendengar itu tubuh Baekhyun langsung mengegang. Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini, kenapa ia menanyakan hal sudah begitu jelas.

"Diriku yang sekarang? Bukan Chanyeol yang dulu, yang akan selalu bersikap manis pada Baekhyunnya…" lantunan suara berat tersebut membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar. Karena dirasa tubuh yang dipeluknya bergetar, Chanyeolpun mengeratkan selimut yang dipakai Baekhyun hingga leher.

"Chanyeol yang sekarang, yang bahkan jarang menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Bahkan bersikap ramah padamupun tidak. Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol yang seperti ini?" entah apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, Chanyeolpun tak yakin. Dirinyapun tak peduli jika Baekhyun mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya.

"Pasti menyakitkan, benar kan?" tambah Chanyeol, kali ini ia lingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Baekhyun. Membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dorongan di dalam hatinya sangat kuat untuk memeluk dan mendekap Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah diriku yang sekarang, akupun akan melihat dirimu yang sekarang"

"Bisakah kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal? Dari saat kita tak mengenal satu sama lain. Menata semua dari awal"

Chanyeol mungkin sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa yang ia katakan tak sinkron dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Jika ingin mengulang dari awal, kenapa kau harus memeluknya seerat itu, seakan tak mau melepasnya.

Jika memang tak mau melepasnya, mengapa harus berpura-pura seperti tak saling mengenal. Hal tersebutpun berputar dikepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak. Iapun tak megerti harus merasa seperti apa. Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan dari dekapan Chanyeol. Karena saat matanya terbuka nanti, semuanya akan berbeda. Semuanya akan dimulai dari awal lagi.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

.

Pagi telah menjelang, suasana begitu nyaman, sejuk dan sangat cerah. Sangat pas untuk mengawali sekolah. Dan sangat pas untuk memulai kehidupan baru, terutama bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sudah satu minggu sejak malam itu, dan kehidupan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berjalan sewajarnya, tanpa kendala. Malah terbilang biasa saja. Benar-benar seperti apa yang mereka harapkan malam itu. Tak ada yang mengungkit tentang malam itu, mereka bersikap seperti layaknya teman sekelas.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Luhan terlewat ceria, sambil berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Lihat Baekhyun-ah. Lihat!" Luhan nampak bersemangat saat menunjukkan jari tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun heran kenapa Luhan menunjukkan jemarinya, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu melingkar di jari Luhan.

"Woah indah sekali, darimana kau dapat?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai tertarik.

"Sehunnie hehehe"

"Ini couple ring kami. Sehun memberikannya kemarin lusa saat anniversary kami. Bagus ne?"

"Sangat bagus, sangat indah" puji Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri hal tersebt mengingatkannya pada couple ring miliknya dulu bersama Chanyeol. Mengingat hal itu, spontan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Baekhyunnie?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ani. Cincinnya sangat indah. Kau pasti bahagia"

"Mianhae" akhirnya Luhan bisa menangkap sikap Baekhyun.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Aku bodoh, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Couple ring pasti mengingatkanmu lagi iya kan?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, itu sudah berlalu. Karena kau menyebutkannya aku malah semakin ingat" kata Baekhyun pura-pura cemberut.

"Mianhae ne mianhae..."

"Hahaha aku cuma bercanda, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ayo traktir aku, kau merayakan anniversary tapi tak menraktirku apa-apa. Jadi sekarang kau harus menraktirku. Kajja!" ajak Baekhyun seraya menarik Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Ne ne ne, akan kubelikan kau apa saja" Luhan senag melihat sahabtanya yang ceria seperti ini.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bangkrut hari ini yey!"

"Asal kau conteki aku tugas matematika untuk minggu depan"

"Hum dasar!"

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai cincin?"

"Oh ini? Ini couple ring, kemarin lusa anniversary kami" jawab Sehun saat salah satu temannya bertanya perihal cincin yang ia pakai. Sehun bersama dengan teman satu club basket sedang beristirahat setelah latihan.

"Ternyata kau romantis juga" goda teman yang lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghargai waktu yang kami lalui bersama" jelas Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin bersama dengannya terus sampai nanti?" tanay temannya lagi.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sehun mantap.

"Bagiamana kalau orang yang cintai sekarang, berubah seiring berjalannya waktu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang sebelumnya hanya menjadi pendengar dan sesekali melirik kearah cincin Sehun.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu, dijalani saja. Meski seandainya Luhan berubah suatu saat nanti, namun aku masih yakin pasti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tak akan berubah. Disini didalam hatinya" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Dan apa dirimu akan mencintainya dengan cara yang sama?" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Sebenarnya yang ia tanyakan kepada Sehun, ia ingin tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Chanyeol. Aku rasa begitu juga tidak buruk, meski caranya berbeda nantinya tapi cintaku tetap sama. Jika yang mendasari adalah cinta dengan cara apapun akan terasa sama, itu menurutku" Sehunpun memandang Chanyel. Sehun tahu maksud Chanyeol, Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya tentyang hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang. Lewat jawabannya, Sehun hanya ingin memberikan pendapat dan sarannya kepada Chanyeol.

.

.

"Mau membuktikannya?" tanya seorang yeoja denga postur tubuh tingginya, Sooyoung.

"Membuktikan apa?" jawab orang disebelah, Chanyeol. Chanyeol setelah malam itu, setelah ia mengucapkan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Bukannya lega, ia malah terus kepikiran. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol secara diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun, melihat tingkahnya, ekspresi dan apapun yang dilakukannya.

Pasalnya setelah memeluk Baekhyun malam itu, aroma tubuh Baekhyun tak mau hilang disekitarnya. Ia merasakan kerinduan yang sangat hebat sedang melandanya.

"Bahwa sebenarnya kau menginginkan Baekhyun saat ini. Sebenarnya dirimu hanya takut Chan, kau takut Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mencintaimu dirimu yang sekarang. Dirimu yang memiliki watak yang berbeda dari dirimu dimasa lalu"

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" tanyanya tanpa menghadap Sooyoung.

"Karena dihadapkan dengan hal yang tidak seperti kita semua harapkan itu mengecewakan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya tak mau karena bayang-bayang Chanyeol yang dulu selalu ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun, terus membayanginya. Untuk sekarang mungkin dia tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan selanjutnya jika menjalani hubungan, kemudian apa yang Baekhyun lihat dari dirimu berbeda dari yang kenyataan, Baekhyun akan kecewa. Dan akhirnya dia tidak lagi mencintaimu"

"Itulah yang kau takutkan..."

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya" Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"Itu faktanya"

"Dan kau pun juga menjadi takut untuk mendekatinya iya kan? Dan selalu menempel padaku. Aku merasa seperti menjadi pelampiasan" kata Sooyoung pura-pura cemberut.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadikanmu pelampiasan" tegas Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu" Chanyeol akhirnya menghadap Sooyoung.

"Pernah menyukai tepatnya. Tapi aku rasa itu hanya sekedar tertarik saja. Just a crush"

"Yang merasakan itu aku"

"Makanya mau membuktikannya?" tantang Sooyoung lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Membuktikan bagaimana? Pikirnya.

**Grep**

Sooyoung tiba-tiba mencengakeram bahu Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat. Mendekatkan tubuhnya perlahan kearah Chanyeol, hingga tubuh mereka merapat. Dan seketika itu mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Sooyoung.

"Membantumu" jawabnya santai.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan seperti ini, matanya menghadap lurus kedepan. Dirinya nampak kaget.

Sooyoung heran, kenapa Chanyeol bersekspresi seperti itu. Pasalnya tubuh mereka hanya berhimpitan, bukan sedang berciuman. Tapi ekspresi Chanyeol berlebihan.

Benar mereka tidak berciuman, Sooyoung haya menggoda Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin juga Sooyoung mencium orang sembarangan, dia hanya ingin mengetes Chanyeol. Namun melihat Chanyeol yang terus menghadap lurus kedepan. Dirinyapun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

Sooyoungpun ikut terkejut, saat dia berbalik dirinya melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung menghadap mereka. Melihat jarak tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat, melihat mereka... astaga. Baekhyun pasti mengira tengah melihat mereka berciuman. Segera ia lepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Sooyoung.

Namun Baekhyun segera pergi dari tempatnya dengan menarik tangan temannya yang sepertinya juga sedari tadi bersama Baekhyun.

Sedang Chanyeol bukannya mengejar atau mencoba memanggil hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya.

Lalu apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan. Mengejarnya lalu menjelaskan sesuatu agar Baekhyun tak salah paham? Untuk apa? Toh jika Baekhyun salah paham apa pedulinya, Baekhyun hanya sebatas temannya saat ini, bukan kekasihnya.

Tapi Chanyeol merasa ingin melakukannya, namun sayang kakinya menolak untuk mengejar.

.

.

Baekhyun segera pergi setelah melihatnya, entah sadar atau tidak dirinya terus menarik tangan Luhan dengan erat agar mengikutinya. Baekhyun terus berjalan cepat hingga sampai diatap sekolah.

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan kahawatir, Baekhyun terus menundukkan wajahnya setibanya mereka diatap sekolah. Luhan mengusap bahu Baekhyun dengan iba.

Luhan juga menyaksikan apa yang Baekhyun lihat tadi. Ia tahu meski sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tak terikat hubungan apapun, tapi tetap saja sulit untuk melupakan cinta yang sudah bertahun-tahun dirasakan. Dan perasaan terlukapun sama, akan sulit hilang selama rasa cinta itu masih ada.

"Baekkie" Luhan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun karena tak juga mendapatkan jawaban. Saat wajah Baekhyun terangkat terlihatnya buliran air mata mengalir dipipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Luhan ikut merasa sedih melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, menatapnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan luka.

Segera ia bawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung Baekhyun guna membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Baekkie menangislah tak apa... aku tahu pasti sulit. Aku ada disini, tenanglah..."

Hanya tangis dan isakan yang terdengar, Luhan sebisa mungkin melakukan apapun agar teman yang ada dipelukannya meluapkan semua kesedihannya. Ia ikut merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa harus memilih koridor itu untuk menuju kekelas dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Iapun ingin merutuki Chanyeol yang kenapa harus melakukan itu tepat saat mereka lewat. Memang disaat seperti ini, butuh sesuatu untuk disalahkan, untuk membuat diri sendiri tenang. Tapi percuma saja.

**-Author's Pov End-**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun' Pov-**

"Baekhyun benar kau tidak mau diantar pulang?"

Sejak tadi siang Luhan terus mengkhawatirkanku, dan memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang, untuk memastikan aku tidak apa-apa. Dan untuk sekian kalinya aku menolaknya.

"Ne, tak apa. Sudah cepat pulang, Sehun sudah menunggumu"

Aku sudah cukup berterimakasih padanya karena menemani keadaan menyedihkanku tadi sampai sisa waktu belajar selesai, yang artinya kami membolos.

Luhan terus membuat perasaanku senormal mungkin, aku hargai usahanya dengan tersenyum meski itu sulit. Dan aku yakin diapun mengerti.

Dan ini sekarang aku sudah sampai dikamarku dan hanya ingin menghilangkan penatku dengan tidur. Tapi kenapa semenjak malam itu saat ia tidur disampingku aroma tubuhnya yang menempel dikasur seakan tidak mau hilang. Dan aku merasa setiap malam ia akan selalu menemaniku tidur dan memelukku dengan hangat.

Namun setiap malam juga aku terus teringat kata-katanya saat itu. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan seenaknya mengatakan untuk bersikap biasa saja, setelah sebelumnya memelukku begitu hangat. Aku mengerti akupun sebelumnya juga sudah menyerah padanya, tapi bukan begini caranya.

Aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol yang... sekarang...

Benar, Chanyeol saat ini berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu, tapi tetap saja aku mencintainya dan sekaligus mampu merasakan luka.

Jika memulai dari awal artinya harus melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan orang lain, itu terasa sulit.

Chanyeol...

Setiap menyebut namanya, meski hanya dalam diam. Sudah cukup untuk membuatku meneteskan air mata.

_**Scars leave tears**_

_**And gets locked within thoughts**_

_**I'm not listening to my friends' comforts**_

_**My heart hurts so much**_

_**To the point I cry all day and long to die**_

**.**

**- Baekhyun's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Note : Mian pendek FFnya, maklum Sam bingung daripada ga' update. Mian juga kalo chap ini membosankan.

Gomawo yang udah nunggu dan nyempetin baca, review, dll.

Dan iya itu yang nyempil lagunya (2NE1 – Stay Together).

Mind to review?


End file.
